Lost and Freedom
by DarkStrom920
Summary: Meet two girls name Kelly and Ginger. Ginger is a follow the rule girl and Kelly she just want to get way from everything that is going on. But what happens when one meets Jack and the other Barbossa will they change or stay the way they are. You just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Don't own POTC but I do own the OC's

Chapter 1

"Kelly come on we are going to be let!" Ginger yelled at her sister. They both work for Governor Swann. "I am coming Gin just give me time." She told her sister. You see Kelly is not like Ginger. She is more type of girl that like to have an adventure not stand around or clean. Now Ginger well she likes following the rules and that all you need to know about you. Kelly has black hair and Ginger has a dark red/brown hair. One dresses in nice a dress and Kelly anything she can find. "Kelly you can't ware that? You will get fired." Ginger told her. Kelly had on what look like a pirate outfit for women. "What is wrong with this?" Kelly ask as she walk away. "Good you are both are up...Kelly go change." Governor Swann to her. "I will not." Kelly told him. "Yes you will or you are fired." He told her. "Find I just walk out here and find somewhere they would accept me at." Kelly said walking way. "Kelly!" She heard her sister yelled but Kelly was all ready gone. Kelly was walking and bump in to Will. "Oh sorry Will." She told him. "Kelly what happen?" He ask as he look at her. "He did not like the way I dresses and so I quit. Need some help at the shop?" She ask him. "Yes I do and you are welcome to help around if you like but right now I am heading to the Swann's house." He told her as he walk to the house. Kelly walk to the dock and set on the edge of it. "What I kill to be out in the sea. Oh bloody hell what the fuck am I think I will never be out there." She told herself. Mean wale back at the Swann's house. "Hello Ginger." Elizabeth said to her. "Hello Elizabeth." Ginger said with a small smile. "What's the trouble?" She ask her. "Your father just fired Kelly." Ginger said with a sad look. "Oh don't tell me she dresses like a pirate again. "Aye." Was all Ginger said helping Elizabeth with the dress that her father gave her. "Well don't worry she will be find." Elizabeth told her and then answer he father. "I can breathe out of this bloody thing." She told Ginger. "Not my fault that he got you this dresses." Ginger told her as she giggle and Elizabeth giggle with her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own POTC but I do own Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 2

Once Ginger got done with Elizabeth she went down stars and see Will showing off a sowed for Norrington and she came up to him. "Oh hello Ginger." Will said to her as she came down. "Hello Will." She told him as she stand right next to him. Then Elizabeth came down and seen Will. "Will! I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth told him with a smile Ginger smile to. She look at Will and Will just a look that say "Wow." "About me?" He ask with a surprise look and looking at he. "Yes well that entirely proper for you..." Governor Swann was going to say more but Elizabeth stop him by saying more. Ginger on the other hand look out of the window and looking for Kelly wounded what she is up to. "Ginger?" Elizabeth ask her. "Yes?" Ginger turn and look at Elizabeth. "Coming." She ask her. "Oh yes." She told her and then look at Will. "You better make that move before she gets away." Ginger told him with a found. Then got into the carriage with Elizabeth and Governor Swann. "I now you miss your sister Ginger but please be on look out." Gov. Swann told her with a smile. "Yes sir." She told him. Back at the dock Kelly was look out the sea and see someone coming up standing on the mast of the boat. It was man and Kelly's eyes got wide. "What the hell...Pirate" Was all Kelly could say. He steps on the dock and see he and smile at her. "Hello love." He say to her. "Hello." She say back and she got up. "What be you name?" He ask he as they began to walk. "Kelly...Kelly Night." She told him with a smile. " Well nice to meet you." He told her. Then the Harbormaster came up to him and look at them. "It's a shilling for the dock space and you're going to have to give me a names." He ask look at them. "What do you say three shillings and forget the names?" Jack told him. Kelly nod her head with agreement as Jack place three shillings onto the book. Harbormaster shuts the book and steps aside for them. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Ms. Smith." He told them. "So Mr. Smith what is your real name? I all ready know your a pirate." She told him. "Well You my hard of me...Captain Jack Sparrow? And you have a good eye there love." He told her and she blush a little. "Aye I have." She told him with a smile. "By the way nice out fit are you a maid for someone." Jack ask her with a look. "I was but I got fired today just the way I dresses. I was a maid for Gov. Swann. My sister works for him to but we are different. I want to be free and my sister well she doesn't all she wants is to follow the rules." She told him with a little anger in her voice. Jack look at her and was thinking. "Love why don't you come with me and live this all behind you?" Jack ask her. Kelly looks up to him and smile. "I would love to Jack but how are we going to get out of here?" She ask looking up at him. You see Kelly is a little short and so Jack is a taller then her. "You see love just follow me." He told her. Back at Front Charles everyone was witching Norrington and Swann. Gov. Swann remove the sword and Norrington takes it. Ginger was witching but she was looking around. Then look at Elizabeth and smile at her. 'I wonder what Kelly is up to? Oh will that's what she gets for not following the rules.' She told herself. "Elizabeth you ok?" Ginger ask her. It was so hot outside and Elizabeth was breathing heavy. "it this dress. I am having trouble with it." Elizabeth told her. "Well it's almost over and you will be out of it." Ginger told her with a smile. Back at Kelly and Jack. They were at the navy dock looking around. "So if I be came a pirate? Would i get to pick a name?" Kelly ask him. "How about right know?" Jack ask with a smile. "Ok how about. Kelly Freedom?" She ask him. "No...Ah I have one Kelly RedRose?" He ask her with a smile. "Oh I love it Jack thank you." She said with a huge smile. "your welcome love." He told her and grab her as she they walk. As they walk they came up to sailors. "Oh blood hell." Kelly whisper under her breath. "You know these to?" Jack ask her. "Kind of...But they are kind of stupid if you know what I mean."She told him. "This dock is off-limits to civilians." Murtogg told them potting his gun at them. "Sorry we didn't know. Did we sweetheart?" Jack told them. "No." Kelly said. Then they heard the music at Front Charles and look up. Kelly did the same and turn back.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own POTC but own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 3

Jack tuned around and look at Murtogg and Mullroy. "Sort of to do up at the fort, eh? and you to weren't invited?" He ask them with a look. Murtogg look at them still holding his gun. "No...someone has to make sure this dock stays of-limits to civilians like you." Murtogg told them. Jack and Kelly look at each other then Jack spoke up. "This must be some important boat." He told them with a look. "Ship." Mullroy told him. Jack look at Kelly and Kelly nod her head. "Ship." Jack said look back at them. "Captain Norrington's made it his flagship. Use it to hunt down the last dregs of piracy on Spanish Lake." Murtogg to him. When Kelly heard the name Norrington she made a face and Jack look at her. "Hate that baster." Kelly whisper under her breath. Then Mullroy said "Commodore." "That's Right. Commodore Norrington." Murtogg said with a nod. "I'm sure but it seem to me a ship like that make this one here just a wee superfluous." Kelly said looking at the Dauntless then back at them with a smile on her face. 'Bloody hell...I am kind of liking this women more.' Jack said in his head look at Kelly and smile at her. "The Dauntless is the power in these waters. But there is no ship that is faster then the Interceptor." Murtogg told them. "Is that so? I've heard of one. Supposed to be fast...The Black Pearl?" Jack told them and that got Kelly attention. "No real ship can match the Interceptor." Mullroy told him. "The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg and Kelly told him. As Mullroy and Murtogg argued about the ships Jack grab Kelly by the arm and they start to walk away to the ship. "Jack they are going to see us." Kelly whisper to him. "Don't worry love I know what I am doing." He told her. "I hope so." She told him with a frowned. "You two!" Mullroy yelled at them. Jack and Kelly look and act surprise. "I told you so Jack." She whisper to him. "Get away form there! Don't have permission to be aboard there!" Mullroy yelled at them. Jack and Kelly look at them with a sorry face. "We're sorry. Just a pretty boat." Jack said. "Ship." Kelly told him. "Oh Ship." He said. "What's your names?" Murtogg ask them with a look and holding his gun up at them. "Smith." He told them holding Kelly by him side. "What's your business here in Port Royal Mr. and Ms. Smith?" Mullroy ask them coming up to them. "No lies." Murtogg told them. So Jack told them and they look at each other. Kelly on the other hand seen her sister standing around and looking around. 'If she just understand maybe we could just get along.' She told herself. Back at Fort Charles Elizabeth was getting pale and perspiring. She fan herself weakly. Ginger seen her do that and came up to her. "You ok Liz?" She ask her with a worry look. Only thing Elizabeth did was shack her head a yes. Then Norrington came up to them. "May I have a moment with Elizabeth?" He ask Ginger with a smile. "Yes but..." She never got a chance to tell him about Elizabeth not filling very well. Ginger walk around heard Norrington taking to Elizabeth. She heard say "Can't breathe and seen her fall. "Oh no Elizabeth!" Ginger yelled. Back at the Port Royal Jack and the others were talking. "Elizabeth!" They all look and seen a woman fall down. "Oh no Elizabeth." Kelly whisper. Jack look at her and then look at the others. "Aren't you going to save her?" He ask them. "I can't swim." Mullroy told him with a worry look. Murtogg shakes his head no. Jack rolls his eyes and whisper "Sailors." "Jack if you want me to I can help you." Kelly whisper to him. "No love you stay here." He told her as he gave her is hat and put it on her head. "Keep it safe." He told her and she nod. "Find." He told the others. Kelly could tell he was pisses off at them. 'Bloody hell he look so hot when someone pisses him off...What am I saying?' She ask herself shaking here head. Jack gave his pistol Murtogg and belt to Mollroy. "Don't lose them." He told them and look at Kelly and seen the fear in her eye's. Then he jump in to the water. 'Bloody hell why me?' Jack thought. He see Elizabeth and try to pull her and could not on do it. Kelly noted that wind got up and she hold on to Jack's hat. Jack came up with Elizabeth and Murtogg and Mullroy help him with Elizabeth. Jack climbs up and cheek her to see if she was breathing. "Not breathing." Mullroy told him. Jack grabs Murtogg's knife. "Move." He told them pushing them. Then slits the corset down the middle and tack it off of her. Elizabeth did not move and Kelly seen Ginger coming up to them. Then She coughs up water and gasps. "Never thought of that." Mullroy said out loud. "Cleary you have never been to Singapore." Jack told him and hands the knife to Murtogg. Jack look back at Elizabeth and see the medallion. "Where did you get this?" He ask looking at her. But before she could say anything Norrington came up behind him. "On your feet and you girl come here to." He told Jack and Kelly. Jack got on his feet and Kelly came right beside him. 'This is fucking great.' Kelly thought. "Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Gov. Swann ask then look at Kelly. "Kelly? I should have knew. Ginger you may not see your sister anymore." He told Ginger with a look. "Yes sir.." Ginger told him. "Some sister you are." Kelly whisper with anger. Jack look at her and then at Ginger. "So you have a sister?" He ask her. "Aye I did have a sister but no more." She told him with evil in her eyes. Jack puts a hand on her shoulder and she come down some. "Yes I am find." Elizabeth told him and look at Kelly and Jack. Norrington looks at Jack and Jack nods. "I believe thanks are in order." He told Jack and tack Jack's hand and shake. Norrington tightens his grip and yanks Jack's arm. He tears back the sleeve of Jack's shirt. There was a large P.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POTC but I do own Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 4

Ginger was shock to see that Kelly was hanging out with a pirate. "Brush-up with the East India Trading Company? Did you...pirate?" Norrington ask Jack with a look. Everyone around them was in shock exsapate for Kelly. All the sailors put their pistols to Jack. Jack still hold the corset in his hand and look at Kelly for help. She just stand there look at him and shrug her shoulders. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette fetch some irons." Norrington commend the men to do. 'Oh no this is not go.' Kelly said in her head looking at him and then Ginger was looking at her. "What?" Kelly ask her. "You was with a pirate?" Ginger ask her with a disgusting look. "Yeah so?" Kelly told her. "You know pirates are dangers and can kill you?" Ginger ask her with a worry look. "Do you see me kill Gin? Bloody hell no ye don't." Kelly told her with anger and look back at Jack. Ginger just look at her sister and shock her head. "One day..." But she did not got to finish because of what happen next. "Well...well Jack Sparrow. Isn't it?" Norrington ask Jack. "You was hanging out with Jack Sparrow?" Ginger ask with wide eyes. Kelly just listening to her. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told him with a smile. Norrington looks around and back at Jack. "I don't see your ship...Captain." He told him and look at Kelly. "You girl!" He tells her. "Yes?" Kelly ask him. "You work for Swann?" He ask her with a look. "I did sir." She said looking at him and then a her sister and the Swanns. "We fire her today." Gov. Swann told him. "I see." He said then look at her. "What your name?" He ask her. "Kelly...Kelly N...RedRose." Kelly told them with a smile and looking at her sister and then at Jack who smile back at her. Norrington nod and look at his men. "Grab one more irons." He told him. "No you can't do that!" Ginger told them. Then Kelly was standing next to Jack. Norrington look back at Jack and look at Kelly. "He said he'd came to commandeer one." Murtogg told him and Jack and Kelly look at him. Mullroy look at Murtogg and told him "I told you he was telling the truth." He carrying Jack things to Norrington. "These are his." He told him. Norrington look at them and Jack was standing there like nothing was happing. "Scared love?" He whisper to Kelly. "A little and I don't think my sister is find of you." She told him. "So that be your sister?" He ask her looking at Ginger. 'Don't like her at all.' He told himself. "Yes her name is Ginger." Was all she told him. "Extra powder but on additional shot." Norrington told Jack. Jack just shrugs and Norrington look at the compass. He frowned at the reading of it. "Doesn't bear true." Norrington told him and Jack look away and was a bit of embarrass. "I half-expected it to be made of wood." He told him as he look at Jack's sword and put it back. And had it back to Mullroy. Kelly was looking around and see that Jack and Nprrington going at it. Then Elizabeth jump in. "Commodore I must protest. Pirate or not this man save my life." She told Nrroington with anger and worry. 'Is she this fucking stupid.' Kelly said in her head. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." He told her. "Why have Kelly arrested for?" Ginger ask. "Helping a pirate." Norrington told her. 'Really...I so fucking hate him.' Ginger said in her mind. You see knowing that she doesn't like her sister right now but she still loves her no matter what happens. They put the irons on Jack and Kelly. "But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Jack said look around. Norrington smile at him. "Indeed." He agrees with Jack. He nods to his man and they lower their weapons but for one. "Finally!" Jack yelled and grabs Elizabeth by the throat. "Bloody hell." Kelly whisper. Jack look at her and then at Norrington. "Commodore Norrington my pistol and belt, please." Jack ask. "Commodore!" Jack yelled with anger and looking at him. Then they hand them to Jack."Give them to Kelly to hold." He told them and they did Jack turns Elizabeth around to face him. "Elizabeth...it is Elizabeth?" He ask her. Elizabeth was getting mad and Kelly could tell. "Miss. Swann to you." She told him with anger. "Miss. Swann. If you be so kind of helping me." He told her with a smile. So she did and Kelly was whiting and see Jack smiling at everyone. Kelly herself was filling a little jealous see another women touch him but she remember that he is a pirate and he maybe have more woman then she can think. After Elizabeth was done she tacks the hat and put it on Jack's head. Kelly heard Jack said "I save your life now you've save mine." He turns Elizabeth around and backs up moshing for Kelly to come. Kelly follow and he back up right behind the cargo gantry. "Gentleman...m' lady's..." He said to Elizabeth and Ginger. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow and Kelly RedRose." He told them and shoves Elizabeth to the group and grabs Kelly and the rope. A counterweight drop and Jack and Kelly is lifted up to the middle of the gantry. "Jack!" Kelly yelled. "Get be hid me and hold on." He told her and she did what he told her. Jack grab another rope and the man start to fire at them. Kelly hid her face on Jack shoulder. Norrington fires his shot and Jack drops with Kelly on his back. "Hold on Kelly." He told her as he slides down a line and drops to the deck of a ship and Kelly got off of him and start to run. Norrington order his man to go after them and Ginger was getting worry. "I hope she stays safe and not end up in trouble." She told herself. Then turns around and helps Elizabeth out. Back to Jack and Kelly. "Jack where are we going to do?" She ask him with a worry look. "First we are going to get these off and then find a ship and getting out of here." He told her as he hold up the chains. They heard Norrington's man coming up to them and Jack pulls Kelly in to a building. "I know where we are." Kelly whisper to Jack. "Aye I do to." He told her and he starts moving around and Kelly follows him.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own POTC only Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 5

When Kelly and Jack was walking around they seen Mister Brown sleeping and Jack hard poke. "Jack he is not gooing to wake up." Kelly told him and he nod. Jack walk over to the wall tacking his sword and grab somthing meatle. He slowly hold it over the glowing stuff. Kelly whitch him and came over to him and he holds hid right hand. The chain down in the embers/ The chain begings to glow and Jack look like he was in pain. Moving quickly he wraps the chain around the nose of an anvil and beings on working on it. Once he was done he put his hands in to a bucket of water and he was free. "Now your turn." Jack told her. Kelly came up to him and he did the same with her. "That bloody hell heart." She told him in a whisper. Then they heard the door open and Jack grab her and hide. Will enter and looks around and see Mister Brown in the corner sleeping. "Right where I left you. Then he seen something and look at the wall then see the missing sledge lying right beside the anvil. "Not were I left you." He said. He went to grab it but the flat of a sword blade slaps his hand. Will jumps back and Jack and Kelly stands there look at him with Jack's sword at him. Will back up to the door and looks at them. " You're the one they're hunting. The Pirate. Kelly? What are you doing with him?" He told them with a look. "I am tider of people telling me what to do. I just want to be free." She told him with a smile. Jack look at her and smile then at Will frowns at Will. "You look familiar...Have I ever threatened you before?" jack ask him with a look. "I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will told him with a mean look. Jack nod and look at Kelly and she nod. Then she went walking around then she turn a round and see Jack and Will sword fighting and talking. Kelly was looking at the swords and then see Jack and will up in the ceiling. "Jack be careful!" She yelled at him with a smile and grab one of the swords that was the right size for her. "You need to find yourself a girl or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day because you found one." Jack told Will. 'Jack got that right he dose but have not told her how he fills about her.' Kelly said in her head. Then they were back to it. Jack lose his sword and hold his pistol at Will. "You cheated." Will told him with a angry look. Jack just smile and told him "Pirate." Kelly came up to jack and he pull he to him. "Move away." Jack told Will. "No." Will told them. "Move!" Kelly yelled at him. "No. I can not just step aside and let you two get away." Will told them. Jack uncocks his pistol. "You lucky this shot not for you." He told Will. Then Mister Brown hits both Kelly and Jack with his bottle. Back at the house Ginger was helping the other maid with Elizabeth. "There you go Miss." Estrella told Elizabeth. "It was a difficult day for you I'm sure." She told her. Elizabeth look at her. "I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit I was not ready for it." She told her. "I think she meant about being threatened by Jack." Ginger told her. "Sounds terrifying" Estella told her. "Oh yes it was terrifying." Elizabeth told her. "But the commodore proposed. Fancy that...Now that's a smart match..." Estrella keep on but Ginger could tell Elizabeth was not in to him and did not want to here it. "That Will Turner he's a fine man too." Estrella told her with a smile and she leaves him. " Elizabeth are you?" Ginger ask her with a sad look. "No not really I just can't believe your sister is with that pirate." Elizabeth told her. "I know what you mean." She told her and look out to the sea. She wonder where her sister would be at. At the Jail. "The prisoners were trying to get the dog with the keys. "Come here boy want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on." They said wavy the bone. "You can keep on doing that but the dog is never going to come." Jack told them. "Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." They told him and jack just smile and tip his hat over his face. "I am sorry to get you in this mess Kelly." Jack said setting on the floor with Kelly right next to him. "Jack don't worry about it this is what I want. to be free and have some fun." She told him looking in to his eyes. The all of the sudden. They heard cannons fire. "I know those...it's the Pearl." He said looking at Kelly. Kelly was having a little trouble to see so Jack help her a little. "Wow." Was all she said. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She been preying on ships and Settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors. Jack look at them and Kelly look at them to. "No Survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack told them. Back at the house Ginger look outside along with Elizabeth. "What's happing?" They said together. A pirate came in and kills the butler and see Ginger and Elizabeth. "Girls!" He yelled at them. They bump in to Estrella and they went in to the chamber door and lock it. "Miss. Swann they've come to kidnap you." She told her. "What?" Ginger and Elizabeth said together with a strange look. "You're the Governor's daughter." She told them. "They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get run to the fort. Ginger your coming with me." Elizabeth told them. Ragetti and Pintel seen the maid run out and Elizabeth hit Pintel in the face with the bed warmer. "Gotcha!" Ragetti said and then Ginger releases ashes onto his head. "It's hot! You burned me bitch!" He yelled at Ginger. Ginger and Elizabeth starts to run. "Come on!" Pintel told him and start to look for them. Ginger and Elizabeth were hiding and covering their mouths. "We Know you're here, Poppets." Pintel said as he look around. "Poppets." Regetti said. "Come out and we promise we won't hurt you." Pintel said. We will find you. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us." Pintel said. "Lizzie what the hell are they talking about." Ginger ask her with a whisper and she show her. Ginger nod and kept quiet. "Ello, Poppets." Pintel said as he open the closet door. "Parley!" Elizabeth said to them. Ginger gave her a look and so did Ragetti and Pintel. "What?" Ragetti ask her. "Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren set down by the..." Elizabeth was going to finish up but Ginger look at her. "Elizabeth I think they would know." Pintel nod his head. "I do know the code." He told her and look at Ginger. "What you looking at Pirate?" She ask with a nasty attitude. Ragetti look at him. "They want to be tacking to the Captain and they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." Pintel said with a smile.

TBC...

Well it be comeing soon Ginger meets Captian Barbossa... And I say soon you never know when yet.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own But I do own Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 6

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled. Will see her and Ginger. "Elizabeth." Will said as a pirate that he fight earler came up be hide him and knock him out. At the jail Jack holds Kelly close to him and ducks as a cannon ball blown a big hole in the cell next to them. "My sympatthies friends. You've no manner of luck at all." One of the prisoner told them. Jack let go of Kelly and grabs the bone and whistles for the dog. "Jack that dog is not going to come." Kelly said to him look out of the hole. Jack did not lesten to her. "Come on doggy. It's just you, Kelly and me now. Come on. Come on, goog boy." Jack said to the dog. Kelly turn and see the dog and Jack. 'Jack is that stupid? The dog is going to run." She told herself with a smile. "Come on you filthy, Smily, mangy cur." He said and they hears a crash downstairs. Then the dog runs away and Jack was mad. "No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack stop as he saw a prison guard thrown down the stairs. Kelly walk up next to Jack and look. "Jack what is going on?" Kelly ask get as close to Jack. Jack look down at her and hold her to make he come down. Then two pirates come up to them. "This ain't the armory." Twigg said to Koehler. Then they saw Jack and Kelly look at them. "Well, well, well look what we have here Twigg...Captain Jack Sparrow and he has a friend to." Koehler told Twigg with a smile. "Last time I saw you. You were all alone on a godforsaken island." Twigg told Jack. Kelly look at Jack with wide eyes. "Worry about you own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack told them and then Koehler grabs Jack's throat and Jack and Kelly see the arm turn in to a skeletal arm. Kelly was fracking out and Jack was look at it. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." He told them. "You know nothing of Hell." Koehler told him and let me go and they left. Jack look at them as they left and Kelly came up to him. "That's very interesting and creepy at the same time." Kelly told Jack as she look up at him. Jack nod his head and then they starts to look for away out. At the Black Pearl. Elizabeth and Ginger came up to the ship. "I didn't know we was takin on captives." Bo'sun told Pintel. "They invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." He told him with a nasty look. 'What have I got myself into?' Ginger said in her mind. "We are here to negotiate..." Elizabeth was going to say more but got backhanded by Bo'sun. 'We? No it was her that got us in to this! Not us or me!' Ginger yells in her mind. "You will speak when spoken to." Bo'sun told he. 'That I can do.' Ginger said in her mind with a smirk. Then Barbossa come up behind Bo'sun and move him out of the way. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley." He told him with a look. 'Bloody Hell! That's the Captain? He is...What the hell am I saying...you don't go for that type.' Ginger told herself. "Aye, sir." Bo'sun said. "My apologies lady's." Barbossa told them. Barbossa look at Ginger how was trying to look at something else instead of him. 'Strange one but kind of cute to. Oh fuck what the hell am I saying?' Barbossa told himself. "Captain Barbossa. We are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Elizabeth told him. That's when Ginger shock he head no and mouth "Not us..her." Barbossa nod and look at Elizabeth. "There are a long of words in there Miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" He ask them and Ginger look at him. "Humble my ass." Ginger whisper with a mean look. "I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth told them. 'Oh do they have to...what am I saying?!' Ginger thought with anger. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Means no." He told them looking at Ginger. 'I wonder what is going in that head of hers?' He thought. "Very well. "I'll drop it." Elizabeth said tacking the medallion over the sea. Barbossa, the crew , and Ginger look at her. Ginger came up to Barbossa. "You know she will do it to." She told him with a look. He look down at her and then back to Elizabeth. "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" He ask still standing next to Ginger. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." She told them with a look. "Did ya now?" He ask her. "Find. Well I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." She said drops a little of it and Barbossa look at Ginger. "You are right she would do it." He told her with a look. Ginger just nod her head. "Ah...You have a name lady's?" He ask them. "Elizabeth...Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." She told him. "And you?" He ask Ginger. "Names Ginger Night maid for the Governor." She told him with a small smile. "Miss. Turner...?" Barbossa look at her with a strange look. "Bootstrap." Pintel said and Barbossa look at him. "And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom?" He ask her. Ginger knows Elizabeth was lying because Elizabeth told her a long time ago how she got it. "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." She told him with anger. "Vary well...You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa told her with a smile. "Do it Elizabeth." Ginger told her. So Elizabeth hands it over and look at Barbossa. "Our Bargain?" She ask him. Barbossa walk away from her. "Still the guns and stow'em signal the men set the flags and make good to clear port." Bo'sun told the crew. Elizabeth look at Barbossa with a upset look. Ginger on the other hand follow Barbossa but she did no why. "Wait! You have to take us back to shore. According to the Code of the Brethern." She said coming up to him. "Frist, Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations not our agreement so I must do nothing. And secondly you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call "guidelines" then actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He told them and walk away from them. "I blame you and I am going to go see what I can do to get me out of this trouble that you got us into Elizabeth." Ginger told her as they tack Elizabeth away. So Ginger walk up to the Capitan Barbossa. She knock and he open the door. "What can I do for you Miss. Night?" He ask her with a smile. "Is there anything I can do for you wile I am on here?" She ask him as she came in side and set in a chair. Barbossa look at her and can tell she was different then any other women he seen. She was beautiful and sweet. "Well you could find a dress for Miss. Turner to wear and something for you to. After that you can clean anything in here that looks like it needs to be clean." He told her with a look. "I can do that Capitan Barbossa." She told him with a smile. "Hector." He said to her. "Pardon?" she said looking at him. "You can call me Hector if you like Ginger." He told her coming up to her. "Um...Ok...Hector " She said and turned to go look for a dress for Elizabeth and a new outfit for her.

TBC...

I think someone is in love we just have to wait and see what is going to happen. Remember to read and let me know how you like the stoty so far. Have a good day everyone! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own POTC but I do own Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 7

Moring came and Will awakes up and looks around. He gets up and starts going to Norrington and Governor Swann. "Theyve taken her. They've taken Elizabeth and Ginger." He told them with a worry look. "Mr. Murtogg remove this man." Norrington to the man. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will told them with anger. "Where do you propose we start? You have any information concerning my daughter and my maid?" Governor Swann ask him with a look. "Jack Sparrow. He know about the Black Pearl." Will said look at them. Back at the jail Jack was trying to get them out with a bone and Kelly was sleeping on the hay. "Bloody hell this is not fucking working." Jack whisper to himself not to wake up Kelly. "Come on Please." He said then hears footsteps coming down the steps. He leaves the bone right where it was and lay down with Kelly. Kelly moves a little closer to him and Jack smiles and holds her. "You, Sparrow!" Will yells and Jack looks up and Kelly look over and see Will. "I was sleeping good to." Kelly said to Jack. "Aye." Jack said to Will and holds Kelly and looking at his fingernails. "You are Familiar with that ship...the Black Pearl?" Will ask look at them. "I've heard of it." Jack told him. "I heard of it to." Kelly said looking at them setting up. "Where dose it make berth?" Will ask. Jack sets up and looks at Will. "Where doses it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta..." Jack was going to say more but Kelly finish for him. "It's an Island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." She told them with a smile. Jack nod with a smile. "The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must ne a real place. Where is it?" Will said. Jack lay back down and studies his nails aging and Kelly got up and look out the window "Why ask us?" Jack ask Will. "You're Pirates." Will told them. "One I am being to be come a pirate and two Jack here is the real pirate that I..." She was going to finish but did not. "Nave mind that part I was going to say." She told them with a little blush. 'Shit I almost say that I was in love with Jack bloody hell.' She said in her mind. 'Something is up with that woman. I will find out sooner or latter.' Jack said in his mind. 'What is up them? Ok I don't want to know all I want is Elizabeth back and in my arms. Ok where the bloody hell did that come from?' Will said in his mind. "And you want to turn pirate yourself that's it?" Jack ask look up to him as Kelly walk up next to Jack and looking at Will. "Never! They took E...Miss. Swann and Ginger." He told them and looking at Kelly. "No." Kelly said in a whisper. "Oh so it's that you've found a girl. I see. Well if you've intending to brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for us." Jack said. "I can get you out of here." Will told them. "How that? The key run off." Jack told him and Kelly was smiling. "Jack that dog did not like you." She told him. "I didn't see you do anything about it." Jack told her with a look. "Sorry but you did not ask my help." She told him. Jack just look at her with a nasty look. "I helped build these cell. They are half pin-barrel hinges. Right leverage and proper application of strength...The door will be free." Will told them wile looking at the cell door. "Jack got up and stand next to Kelly. "What's your name?" Jack ask him. "Will Turner." Will told him with a look. "That will be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt name for your father, eh?" Jack ask him with a look. Kelly was thinking and then she got it. 'Bootstrap.' She said in her head. "Yes." Will said to him. "Uh-huh. Well Mr. Turner I changed my mind if you spring us from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall tack you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass and the other lass. Do you have an accord?" He told Will with a look and hand stick out. Kelly was looking at Will and Jack and smile. "Agreed." Will said shaking his hand and nod to Kelly. "Agreed. Now get us out." He told him. Jack look at Kelly and she look at him they both nod at each other. Will got the door off and Jack and Kelly walk out. "Hurry someone will have heard that." Will told them. "Will someone would heard you come down here talking to us. But do you see anyone? No now let's be moving." Kelly told him as she try to grab her sword. Jack got it for her. "Not without my and Kelly's Effects." Jack told them grabbing everything. And they start to run out. They was looking at the ships and Jack help Kelly with her own belt to put her sword in. If you were wondering where he got it at he knock out one of the guards. "We're going to steal the ship." Will said looking at the Dauntless. "That ship?" Will ask. Jack look at him and fixing his belt. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical team. One question about your business boy or no going. This girls...how far are you willing to go to save them?" Jack ask him. "I'd die for them." Will told them. "I all ready know about you love you want to be free." Jack told Kelly. Kelly smile at him and nod. Then he look at Will. "Oh good now worries." He told him with a smile. They ran to a boat and Jack, Will and Kelly lift the boot upside down and start to walk in to the water. Once under the water Jack was in front, Kelly was in the middle and Will was right be hind them. "Love you ok back there?" Jack ask Kelly. "Who you calling Love?" Will ask Jack. "He was talking to me Will." Kelly said as she roll her eyes. "I am find Jack Just hanging on." She told Jack. Kelly was not touching the ground and she was just holding on. "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said looking around. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said then hears a crunch. Will got his foot caught into a crab cage. "Nice one Will." Kelly said. 'Dum ass.' Kelly said in her head. Jack just smile and then they got to the Dauntless. They clam up the Dauntless but Kelly almost fall off and jack got her and she got on his back as they aboard and she got off. Jack walk up to the crew. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." He told them and everyone was looking at him. "Aye! Avast!" Will came up with his sword and everyone was laughing at him. "Good going Will." Kelly told Will with a look and Jack look at him to giving him the "Shut you your mouth or I will kill you later." look. Kelly roll her eyes and look back at the men.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own POTC but I do own Ginger and Kelly

Chapter 8

Gillette was looking at them and told them "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a lady. You'll never mack it out of the bay." Jack points his pistol at Gillette and smiles at him. "Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He told him. "You think is going to work?" Kelly ask with a look. "Trust me love I know what I am doing." He told her. "Whatever you say." She told him. "Commodore!" Yelled one of the men. Gillette waving and screaming from the boat with the crew. "Sir, they've tacking the ship. Sparrow, Turner and the girl. They've taken the Dauntless." He told Norrington. Norrington look out his spy glass and see them. "Rash Turner. Too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." He said. "Here they come." Will said look behind them. "Jack?" Kelly ask looking up at him. Jack turned and smile holding his pistol up. "Bring her around!" Gillette yelled at his crew. Norrington and hid men board the Dauntless and starts to look around. Jack, Will and Kelly swing onto the interceptor and sail away. Norrington notices them. "Sailors back to the Interceptor! Now!" He order them. But it was to late Jack and them were all ready gone. "Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack told him as he wavy at them. "Oh by the way Norrington! I hate you and Governor Swann!" Kelly yelled. Norrington look at them. "Set top sails and clear up the mass." He told his men. "Come about, Run out the guns." Groves told the others and then look at Norrington. "We open fire on our own ship sir?" He ask him with a worry look. "I rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." He told him with a blank face. then they start to fire at them. "Jack!" Kelly yelled. Jack grab her and they duck. Will did the same and they were out of there. Meanwhile back at the Black Pearl Ginger was walking around looking at the crew. "Hello their Ginger. "Oh Hector what can I do for you?" She ask with a smile. 'Oh there is so much you can do for me Ginger.' He said in his head. "Oh you can...see how Miss. Turner is doing and I will see you later." He told her with a smile. "Aye I will do that." She told him. 'Damn why dose he have to look so good and why dose he have to be a pirate. Ok what the hell am I think!' She tell herself in her head and went to go see Elizabeth. She came up to Pintel. "What do you want?" He ask her. "Barbossa want me to see how Miss. Turner is doing." She told him. "Last time I check she was no happy." He told her. "She is never happy if you ask me." Ginger told him. "Oh by the way nice outfit. He told her with a smile. "Thanks it's the only thing that would fit me." She told him "What about that dress that you have in your arms?" Pintal ask her. "Oh yeah this is for her but what for Barbossa ok to give it to her." She told him with a smile and then left. She walk to the wheel where Barbossa was at and he was looking out the sea. "So what dose it feel like to be a pirate?" She ask him look out the sea to. "Freedom, do what every you want, and wonderful." He told her with a smile and look at her. "Wow now I know why my sister want to be free but I am not like her." She told him look up to him. "Now I would not say that Ginger I think you my be lost in your life." Barbossa told her with a smile. "I don't know maybe I am." Ginger said to him. Barbossa smile and they look back out the sea. He put a hand on her shoulder and what surprise him she did not move away from him. 'She must be warming up to me.' He said in his head. 'Ok this is so ward but I think I like I am starding to warm up to him.' She said in her mind. Back at Kelly and the guys. "My mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my father." Will said to Jack. "Is that so?" Jack ask not looking at him and working on one of the sails. Kelly came out of the cabin in a new outfit. Jack looks up and see her. 'Bloody hell she looks good.' He said in mind. Will see her and shake his head. "Anyway...my father Will Turner. At the Jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that' what I wanted...You knew my father." Will said to him. Kelly came up to them and smile and look at Jack. "I knew him. Probably one the few know him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or..." Jack got cut off by Kelly. "Bootstrap Bill." She told them. Jack look at her and she look at him. "I heard people tall about him." She told him and he just nod his head. "Bootstrap?" Will ask with a confuses look. "Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack told him with a look. "Not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will told them with anger. "Not what I heard." Kelly said looking out the sea. Jack look at Will. "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." Jack told him with a angary face. "Come down Jack." Kelly told him coming up to him and touch his arm. Jack look at her and nod. "My father was not a pirate." Will said tacking out his sword and Kelly jump back a little. "Put that away son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack told Will as he was not looking at him. "He be right Will." Kelly told him with a look and help Jack out. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd killed you." He told Jack with a look. 'Your are fucking stupid Will he is a bloody pirate they don't have rules!' Kelly said in her head. "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" He ask as he moves on of the sails and swing right in front of Will and he was over the sea. "Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these...What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But Pirate is in your blood boy. So you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example I can let you down but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy savvy?" He told him and swing him back on board and will falls on the grown. Jack hold out the sword and ask him "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" He ask him with a simile. "Tortuga?" Will ask taking the sword from Jack. "Tortuga." Jack said. Then he look at Kelly and she look at him. "Same question goes to you for you little one." He told Kelly. Kelly smile and nod. "Aye Capitan." She told him. "Good. Now if you tow need me I be in the cabin." He told them but he was looking a Kelly when he said it and that's when Kelly blush and will just role his eyes.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own POTC only Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 9

They got to Tortgua and Kelly was looking around and stay close to Jack. "So this is Tortuga?" She ask looking up at Jack. "Yes love. More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous that is Tortuga. Savvy? What do you think?" Jack ask looking at them. "It'll linger." Will said with a designing look. "I think it is...nice I think." Kelly said with a smile. Jack nod to her and keep on walking. "I'll tell you mates if every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack told them and then a women came up to them and Jack pull Kelly right behind him. "Scarlett!" Jack said with a smile then she slaps him right in the face and look at Kelly and walk away. "Not sure I deserved that." He told them and then another one came. "Giselle!" He said smiling at her. Who was she and who is she" She ask looking at Kelly. Kelly just gave her a nasty look saying "Stay away from him or their will be hell to pay." "What?" Jack ask her with a confuse look. Then she slap him. "I may deserved that." Jack said rubbing his cheek. Will nod but Kelly came up to look a Jack. "There might be a red mark but you be find Jack." Kelly told him. "Thanks love." He told her and start to walk aging. Jack walk over to three bucks and fill them with water. "One for you and one for you and one for me." Jack told them handing them a bucket. "Um...Jack what is this for?" Kelly ask him. "You will see soon Kelly." Jack told her coming up to a pig pin. Gibbs was sleeping and holding a pig and then Jack throws his bucket of water on Gibbs. "Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You know better then to wake a man when he is he's sleeping. Bad luck." Gibbs told him. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drink it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack told him. "Aye that's about do it." Gibbs not and Will throws his bucket of water on him. "Dammit! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled at will. "That was for the smell." Will told him. Gibbs nod and look a Kelly. "Don't even think about it." He told her. "I am not going to here you might want this." She told him handing her bucket to him. "Thanks." He told her and takes it and throws it over one of the pigs. After that they all went to the tavern. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack told Will as he grab Kelly by the arm and order three cups of rum. Jack and Kelly came up to the table were Gibbs was at. "So what is your name?" Gibbs ask Kelly. Jack look at him and grab her and pull her on his lap. "Names Kelly RedRose and you?" She ask looking at him as she feel Jack rubbing her arm up and down. "Gibbs." He said to her. She nod then look at Jack and gave him a look saying "Keep on doing that and something bad will happen." Jack let go and smile at her. "Anyway...Now what's the nature of this ventures of yours?" Gibbs ask look at him as he takes a drink of rum. "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack told him in a whisper. Gibbs almost chokes on his drink and Kelly look at Jack wide eyed. "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Jack told him. "Jack are you sure?" Kelly ask him with a worry look. He grab her and hold her. "Jack it's a fool's errand. Why you know better then me the tales of the Black Pearl and what's with you tow?" Gibbs ask looking at him. "Can I hold a women if I want?" Jack ask him with a look. Gibbs nods. "That's why I know I what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack told him as Kelly set up and takes a drink of her rum and yes she had rum before when she was only 16 years old when no one was witching and see that Governor Swann had some and she takes it and drinks it. Her sister finds her and was mad at her but Kelly did not give a damn what happens to her. "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa he not a man to suffer  
fools nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs told Jack with a look. "Well then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then eh?" Jack said to him with a look saying "Do I look like I am stupid?" "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs told him. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Jack said nodding to Will. "Well looks like he is having fun." Kelly said with a smile as a fat women came up to him a bumps him. "That love you are right." Jack whispers in her ear and Kelly felt a chill going down her back. 'Oh that was kind of sexy the way he did that. What am I saying I am not falling in love with him or am I?' Kelly ask herself and she hears two cups smash together. She look at Gibbs and Jack drinking there rum. "Kelly you ok love." Jack ask her with a smile. "Um...Yeah I am ok." She told him with a smile. "Well I think I be going to bed night." She told them and go up and felt a little dizzy. "I got you Kelly." Jack said holding her and carry her to the ship. "Mr. Gibbs don't forget the crew and keep an eye on the boy." Jack told Gibbs as he walk out. "Aye Captain." Gibbs told him. "Jack?" Kelly ask Jack as she look up at him. "Yes love?" He ask back looking at her as they got on the ship. "I never got this dizzy when I drink rum but why now?" She ask him. "Because that rum is kind of fresh and the one that you had back their was probably a couple day old." Jack told him with a look. "Oh I see." She said with a smile. "Well here we are love now you rest and tomorrow we will see the new crew." Jack told her as he help her take her boots off and got it to bed. Then Jack got ready to leave the room but Kelly call his name. "Jack?" "Yes love?" He ask her as he turn to look at him. "Stay." Was all she told him. Jack smile and walk to the bed and lay down next to her. The next thing Jack know she was out and he look at her. 'What have I got myself into? I can't love her or do I? Damn what am I going to do?' He ask himself as he look at her. The next thing Jack knew he kiss her on the head. "One day." Jack said pulling his hat down and went to sleep.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Potc only Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 10

At the Black Prael Ginger was seting in the cabin with Barbossa. "So what are you going to do to Elizabeth?" She ask Barbossa. "Oh you see Ginger." He told her with a smile. Pintel open the door to Elizabeth's cabin. "You'll be dinin' with the captain and he requests you to wear this." He told her shoving the dress to her. "Well you may tell him I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request." She to him with a angry look. "She said that you a thought on." Pintel said to himself. Elizabeth giving him a look. 'He talking about Ginger?' She said in her mind. " He also side if that case you'll be dinin' with the crew and you'll be naked." Pintel told her with a smile. Elizabeth made a designing face and told him "Find and grabs the dress and shuts the door. What Elizabeth did not know the was a hole in the wall and Pintel and Ragetti and the others were witching her. Back with Ginger and Barbossa. "So your telling me you under a cures and you can turn in to a skeleton?" She ask him setting next to him. "Aye Ginger that be true." He told her handing her a cup of rum to her. "Oh thanks I never rally try this before. My sister Kelly has but not me." She said smelling the cup. "You have a sister?" He ask her with a look. "Aye but she is nothing like me and I don't like her right now." She told him as she look down. Barbossa look at her and lift her head up and look into her eyes. 'What am I doing? Do I love her or am I just.. fucking crazy?" He ask himself in his head. 'What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me or just stare at me all night? What the fuck am I saying?! Do I love him or am I just crazy?' Ginger ask herself as she look at him. Barbossa bring his face to her but before he could do anything the door open and they pull back. "Damn." Both Ginger and Barbossa said under their breath. Elizabeth look at them and look at the food that was on the table. "Ginger what are you doing here?" She ask her. "She is here because I want her here. Now there's no need to stand on ceremony nor call impress anyone. You must be hungry." He told her as he hand her a goblet of wine as she set and starts to eat and grabs the goblet. "Try the wine." He told her with a smile. "Hector what are you up to?" Ginger ask him in a whisper. "Just trust me Gin I know what I am doing." He told her and hold her hand. Ginger look down and blush a little. "And the apples? One of those next." He told Elizabeth. She pick one up and about to eat it and look at Barbossa. "It's poisoned." She said with a worry look. Ginger look at her and then at Barbossa with a surprise look. "There would no sense to be killing ye Miss. Turner." He told her as he let go of Ginger's hand and got up. Ginger did the same. "Then release me and Ginger. You have your trinket.. I'm of on further value to you." She told him with a worry look. "Hey leave me out of this.. Your the one who got us in this so your the one to leave." Ginger told her. "What are you saying? You want to stay here?" Elizabeth ask her. "Maybe I do." She told her and then she look at Barbossa. "That if you have me on this ship?" She ask Barbossa. "I love it if you say." He told her with a smile then look back at Elizabeth. "You don't know what this is do ya?" He ask Elizabeth. "It's a pirate medallion." She told him. "This is Aztec gold... One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them his armies but the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen..." Barbossa went on and Ginger was leasing to him as he came close to Elizabeth. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore. Captain Barbossa." She told him. "I know I do." Ginger said in a whisper. "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold and we took 'em all. We spent 'em and...Thanks to ye we have the final piece." He told her. "And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth ask with a scared look. "That's why there's no sense to killin' ye...yet." He told her as he offers her and apple. "Apple? Arr!" He said as Elizabeth stabs him with a knife. "Hector!" Ginger came up to him. "I am find love." He told her as he tacks it out. I'm curious-after Killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?" He ask as she opens the door and ran outside and see pirates all decaying skeletons. Ginger look to and hide be hind Brabossa. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what was really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead. For too long I've feel nothing- not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a women's flash." As he said that He look at Ginger. Who look sad for him as he touch her face as Elizabeth try to run away from them and bumps in to the pirate and they just throw her around and she came back to them and Barbossa steps out to the moonlight with Ginger by his side. "You best believing in ghost stories Miss. Turner. Your in one!" He told her as he drinks the bottle of wine and it pours over his ribs as he laughs and the crew laughs with him. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!" He said to them. "You heard the Captain. Back to work." The Pirates yelled. Ginger on the other hand was a little scared but she was not. "Now you know the real me Ginger not a pretty sight." Barbossa told her was they walk back in to the cabin. "I don't care what ye look like Hector. Yes I am a little seared of you but you don't see me backing away from you." Ginger told him as she look him in the eye's then she yawn. "Gin you must be tired come you can sleep in my bed." Barbossa told her. Ginger got into the bed and she look a Barbossa. "Hector?" She ask. "Yes?" He ask back. "Thanks." She told him and close her eye and was a sleep but before she fell to sleep she heard him say this "Your welcome Ginger and when I can fill again I sewer I love you like you never been love." He only whisper that to himself and kiss her head and walk out the door. "He dose love me but he just can't show it." Ginger told herself with a smile and finally went to sleep.

TBC...

Hope you all like I am doing my best and just keep on read.  
Oh and I like to put a shout out to Holy for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own POTC only Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 11

Moring came and Kelly felt something real warm and move closer . Then she felt someone hold her tight. "Kelly you love?" Jack ask looking down at her. She look up and blush a little. "Oh sorry Jack I forgot you were in the bed to." She told him as she look at him in the eyes. "Ye know...you have the most beautiful eyes." Jack told her with a smile. "Jack your just saying that to make me fill in love with you." She told him with a smile. "Maybe I am or that you are in love with me and don't want to say it yet." He told her with smile and got up and put on his boots and look at her. "After you get your boots on come on out Savvy?" He told her and went out the door. "What? I do love him or do I?" She ask herself as she got up and put on her boots and fix her bandana. "Well he was...Oh what am I saying he's a pirate and I am just well I really don't know what I am. Maybe I so love him. Face it Kel you are in love with a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow that is." Kelly said as she walk around in the cabin. What Kelly did not know was that Jack was at the door listening to her. "So she does love me." He whisper to himself. "Captain...sir I have your crew ready." Gibbs told him. "Thank you Gibbs I will be there." Jack told him. After Gibbs told him that Kelly came out and smiles at Jack and walk pass him. 'I will get you Kelly one way or another...Ok where the bloody hell did that come from?' He ask himself and making a face as he follow her. When they got to the dock Jack seen the crew. 'So this is the crew that Gibbs bloody got? Not much to them.' Jack told himself. Kelly was standing next to Jack and looking at him. 'Well he is bloody hot looking and sexy.' Kelly thought. Gibbs give Jack and Kelly a look. "Feast your eyes Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs told Jack. "So this is your able-bobied crew?" Will ask and looking at the crew. "Yes." Kelly said rolling her eyes. Jack saw that and smile. Jack walk up to Cotton and look at him. "You, sailor!" Jack said to him. Gibbs came up to Jack. "Cotton sir." He told him Jack look at him and nod. "Mr. Cotton...Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost..." Jack went on and Kelly on the other hand was thinking of what Jack said back at the cabin. "Kelly you ok there?" Will ask her with a look. "Aye." She told him with a nod. "He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs told Jack. Jack look at the parrot and ask the same thing that he ask Cotton. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails." The parrot told him. "We figure that means yes." Gibbs told Jack. "O'course it does." He said and turned to look at Will. "Satisfied?" He ask Will. "Well you've proved they're mad." Will said look at him. "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack look down the line and see someone. Jack, Kelly and Will walk down and see who it was. Jack tack off the hat that the person was wearing. "Anamaria." Jack said looking at the woman. Kelly seen that and felt something but Anamaria slaps Jack in the face. Kelly was over whatever that was. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will told him with a look. "No that one I deserved." Jack told him rubbing his face. "You ok Jack?" Kelly ask looking at him. He nod to her and look back at the woman who just slap him. "You stole my boat!" She told him with a mean look. "Actually.." He was about to say but she slap him again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission." He told her. "Would that be like stealing." Kelly ask crossing her arms and looking at him. He gave her a look saying "Do shut up." Kelly just rolled her eyes and look out to the sea. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He told Anamaria. "But you didn't." She told him with a evil look. "You'll get another one." Jack told her with a smile. "I will." She told him pointing her forefinger at him. "A better one." Will said with a smile. 'What the hell is Will up to?' Kelly ask herself with a look. "A better one!" Jack said. "That one." Will said pointing at the Interceptor. "What one?" Jack ask looking at the ship Will was pointing at. Kelly seen it to. "That one? Bloody hell. Aye that one. What do you say?" Jack said getting mad. "Aye!" The crew yelled. "Anchors aweigh." Cotton's parrot said. "No, no, no, no, no it's be frightful bad luck to bring a women aboard sir." Gibbs said to Jack as they walk. "Kelly here was no bad luck to me as we got here. So It's be far worse not to have them." Jack said looking at Kelly and then on the ship. "Jack!" Kelly yelled to him but he did not stop. Kelly ran to him and he stop. "Jack?" She said in a come voice. "What is it Kelly?" He ask in as angary voice. "Don't get all bloody mad at me. It's Will fault that happen." She told him with anger. "Kelly I did not mean with you and Will can be a..." Jack was thinking and Kelly smile. "A bum head?" She ask. He nod and smile. "So we going out to sea again?" She ask him look out to the sea. "Aye we are love." He told her. When she was not looking Jack made face trying not to show his fillings for her. "Well I am going in to the cabin if you need me." Kelly said walking away form him. "You go head and do that." He told her. "Jack ye ok there sir?" Gibbs ask coming up to him. "Gibbs I have no clue?" Jack said to Gibbs as he looking down at the compass. It was putting at the cabin. Gibbs walk a way and Jack made a angary face. "Dimmit... Kelly what did you do to me? I fill like I need to be with you right now. Oh shit." She said in a whisper and look down. "Come down Jack she just...Oh what am I saying she hot looking and bloody hell sexy to me." He tell himself. Kelly was in the cabin thinking or should I say dreaming about Jack. "Jack...Jack oh don't stop..." Then she pops up. "Oh hell what was that?" She ask with wide eyes.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 12

Ginger was walking around the Black Pearl and looking out the sea. "Hello Ginger." Ginger turn and seen Barbossa. "Oh you scared me a little Hector." She told him with a small smile. "Sorry about that Ginger. I seen you out here and thought you may like some company." He told her with a smile. "Thanks." She said looking his eyes. 'What do I see in him that makes me feel like this? should I kiss him? but then he said himself that he can't feel anything. But maybe...?' She thought but before she could think anything Barbossa kiss her. She froze then gave in. 'Why me?' She said in her mind. 'Why did I do this for?' Barbossa ask himself in his mind and back away from her. "I am sorry Ginger.' He told her and walk away. "Hector wait!" Ginger said to him. Then it starts to storm. Meanwhile Kelly walks out the cabin and seen Jack looking at his compass and standing at the wheel. She walk up to him and Jack saw her coming. "Shit she is coming." He said in a whisper. "Hi Jack." She said with a smile. He looks at her and smile at her. "Looks like a storm is coming." She said looking at the sky. "Yes...looks like it." He said to her. He just keeps looking at her. 'Just kiss her you bloody pirate.' He told himself in his mind. "Jack what's wrong?" Kelly ask looking at him. "Oh bloody hell this!" He yelled and he pulls her up to him and kiss her. 'What the hell is he kiss me?' She ask herself. 'Yes...yes he is kiss back you dummy.' She told herself. So she did and then it starts to storm. They pull a part and look at each other in the eyes. "Jack?" Kelly ask him. "Kelly?" Jack ask her. "What..." Kelly never got to ask her question to Jack because Gibbs came up to them. " Jack what are the orders?" He ask with a look. "Keep the ship on the trail." Jack told him and Gibbs was gone. Kelly was about to walk to the cabin but Jack grab her by the arm and keep her next to him and not letting her go. Jack look down at the compass and Kelly look to. "How can we sell to am island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will ask looking up at Jack and Kelly. "And why the bloody hell is Kelly with him?" He ask. "That I would not know but...Aye the compass doesn't point north but we're not finding north are we?" Gibbs told him and then looks up to Jack how has the wheel and Kelly was right between Jack and the will. " We should drop canvas sir." Gibbs told him with a look. "She can hold a bit longer. "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs ask him. "We're catching up." Jack told him with a smile. What the other did not know was that Kelly and him was having a little fun. "Jack is that what I think it is?" She ask him with a smile. "Aye love it be." Jack whisper in her ear and starts to move a little. "Oh...Jack." Kelly said in a whisper. "Kelly... you have no clue how much I want you love." Jack said to her. "I think I know Jack. Now could you stop and keep your eyes on the sea?" She told him. "Aye love I will." He told her and kiss the top of her head. Back at the pearl Pintel grabs Elizabeth. "Time to go Poppet." He tells her. In the cabin Ginger was laying on the bed thinking. Barbossa came in and look at Ginger then grab the medallion. "Ginger about earlier..." Don't Barbossa..." She told him and roll over. Barbossa just look at her and walk out. One he left she got up and follow. Once she got outside and stand next to Barbossa. Barbossa put the medallion on around Elizabeth neck and then they sail to the cave. "What a matter with you Ginger?" Elizabeth ask her. "I don't want to talk about it." Ginger told her. "Well ok if you do I am right here." Elizabeth told her. 'If you are here or not' Ginger say in her mind. 'Why did I do that to her now she is bloody hates me.' Barbossa said to himself. Barbossa look at Ginger and then look away. Back to Jack and the crew. "Dead man tell no tales." The parrot said. "Jack were are we?" Kelly ask look around. "We're at a lagoon." He told her and hold her close. The crew look around to and Gibbs said "Put a chill in the bones how many honest sailor have been claimed by this passage." Will was looking at Jack closes the compass and put a coat on Kelly. "How id it that Jack come by that compass?" Will ask. "Not a lot's know about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs told Will as he look around. "What? He failed to mention that." Will told him that as he look at Gibbs with a "Say what?" face.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 13

Gibbs look at Will and told him this. "He plays things closer to the vest now and a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture..." Gibbs went on telling Will and Kelly heard Gibbs talking. "Jack is all of that Gibbs saying true?" She ask him looking up at him. Jack look a way from his compass and look down to her. "yes love it is." Then look over to Will who was acting like him. "But that is not." Jack said looking back at the compass. "So that's the reason for all the strange moves he does." Will tell Gibbs. Gibbs look at him and shacks his head no. "Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot...one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be..." Gibbs say more and Kelly was still listing to them. "Barbossa." Will said and Kelly eyes just got wide and look at Jack. Then back at them. "Aye." Gibbs said with a nod. "How did Jack get off the island?" Will ask Gibbs with a look. "I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waiter three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs told him. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will ask. Kelly on the other hand felt a hand on her shoulder and she look up at Jack. "That is true now come love where here." Jack told her and coming down the stares. "What did he use for rope?" Will ask. "Human hair...from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack told them and holds Kelly close to him and she kiss him. "Later your mine Savvy?" Jack whisper in Kelly ear. "Aye will see about that." Kelly whisper back and kiss him aging. He back away and gives her a worrying look. She Just smile at him and then they look at the others. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" Jack yelled at the crew. "Yong Mr. Turner, Kelly and I are going to go ashore." Jack told them. 'oh good I get to fight off pirates well the bad ones that is.' Kelly said in her head. 'I hope after we get this Elizabeth I can get what I really want...Kelly I hope she like it rough or a little because ...Ok Jack come down just say come and get the Peal back and then have Kelly.' He told himself. Gibbs come up to Jack. "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" He ask Jack. "Keep to the code." Jack told him. Kelly look at Jack and Gibbs. "Aye the code." Gibbs said and then he look at Kelly. "Jack keep her safe." Gibbs said to Jack. Jack nod and walk a way. Back at Ginger and the others. "Ginger listen to me." Barbossa told her. "Find I listen but I am not looking at you." Ginger said as they got out of the boats. "You know I can't feel anything but I do..." Barbossa was getting mad at her. Ginger was not lasting and keep on walking faster but Barbossa pull her press her up against the wall of the cave. "Will you gust bloody hell listen to me Ginger...damn I was trying tell you that I bloody love but I can't tell but i know I do." Barbossa told her looking in her eyes and the next thing he know Ginger grab him by the neck and pull him down to her face. "Hector I don't know if I do or not so give me some time." She told him and kiss him on the check then let him go. She walk away and he follow her. 'Damn.' Barbossa said. 'Why?' Ginger said in her mind. Back to Jack, Kelly and Will. "What Code is Gibbs to Keep to if the worst should happen?." Will ask. "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind..is left behind." Kelly and Jack said together. Jack look at Kelly. "What? Ok I know some of the pirate Code." Kelly told him. Jack nod to her and then smile. "Do you know how is the keeper of the Code?" He ask her with a smile. "No." She said looking down. "Didn't think so. maybe later I let you met him." Jack told her. "Really Jack?...Wait your not lying to me are you?" She ask with a look. "No love I am not." He told her. "Um...Are you two done because I was going to say No heroes amongst thieves, thieves eh?" Will ask. "You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man and a his lady from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack plus and they look at the bottom of the water and saw gold at the bottom. "Wow." Kelly said with wide eyes. "And your completely obsessed with treasure.' Jack told will and look up to look at him. "That's not true. I am not obsessed." Will told him. "I think I might be." Kelly said still looking. Jack pull her up and hold her and look start ahead. "Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack said and Kelly look up at him. Jack look down at her and smile. They got out of the boat and run up behind the rock. Kelly, Jack and Will look.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 14

In the cave Kelly was standing next to Jack and Will was on the other side of him. "Gentlemen! The time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa told them with a man look. Ginger was right next to Barbossa and Kelly saw her. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Kelly whisper. "What it be love?" Jack ask her. "My sister is standing next to that men." she told him with a look. "That men their is Barbossa." Jack told her as he nod. "Oh." Was all she can say when Will said "Elizabeth." Jack grab his mouth and look at him with "You better keep you fucking mouth shut or ales." Kelly just look and back at the other pirates. "For ten years we've been treated and tried and each man jack of you..." Barbossa keep talking and Ginger look around and seen three people. 'What the bloody hell are they...Oh right they came to save her. Well I got some news for them I am staying with Barbossa. I hate to say it but I do love him and I am going to tell him after he is done.' She said with a smile. 'What the bloody hell is she smiling about? Oh is she eyeing Barbossa? Well she can have him because I am staying with Jack after this is all done.' Kelly told herself and then see Will getting up and knocking over some of the treasure. "Jack!" Will said with a scared face. Jack pull him down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack told him with a look. Kelly nod and look back. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa told everyone. "What's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will ask Jack and Kelly look at them. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you not to trust me? Do us a favor..." Jack stop and look at Kelly and she not for him to keep on going. "I know it's difficult for you but please stay here and try mot do anything stupid." Jack told him. "Will I have to agreed with Jack on this." She told him with a found. "Will you stop tacking his side Kelly." Will told her with anger. "No...Will I do what I want to do I am free and you can't stop me from having it. Now Ginger on the other hand you can tell her that but all she is lost. She does not know how to have fun, to be free and so on." Kelly told him and look at Jack how was just a surprise to hear what she just say. Will just keep his mouth shut and look away from her. They miss some of the words that Barbossa said but the heard the ending. "You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples and maybe feel love for once." He told everyone and look at Ginger when he said that last part. Ginger look a way from him but what he did not know she was blushing. He takes the knife and hold Elizabeth. "Begun by blood...by blood undone." He said. Will picks up one of oar and hits Jack and Kelly. "Sorry you two. I'm not going to be your leverage Jack." He told them and off to save Elizabeth. Ginger seen what Barbossa was about to do and was going to stop him but he cut Elizabeth hand. "That's it?" Elizabeth say look at Barbossa. "Waste not." He told her with a look then drops the medallion and waited. "Did it work?" Someone ask. Back to Jack and Kelly. Kelly got up first and see the other pirates getting mad then look at Jack. "Oh bloody hell. Jack get up...Jack please get up." She told him as she slaps him the face and then she look up and see Elizabeth and Will running away. 'Oh I will remamber them for this.' She said in her head. "Um.. Kelly maybe when we are a lone then we can have some fun. But could you get off." Jack said with a smile. Kelly was on top of him and she did not know she was. "Oh sorry Jack." She told him with a blush and gave him a kiss. "It's find Kelly." He told her and kiss her one more time. They got up and Kelly look at him. "How did you wake-up?" She ask with a look. "you on top of me." He told her with a smile. "Jack you better be happy that I..." But be for she could say any more Ragetti saw them. "You." He said. Back at Barbossa and Ginger. "You know she was not William Turner's?" He ask her with anger. "Yes I did and she is also the Governor's daughter. But for me I am a maid. So don't be angry at." She told him with a look. "How can I." He told her looking around. Ginger look up at him and kiss his check. Meanwhile "You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel told him. "Well if he supposed to be dead then why is he a live?" Kelly ask them with a smile. "Am I not?" Jack ask looking at his body with Kelly's help. "Oh." They stop as pistols were pointing at them. "Palulay...Palu-il-la-la-lulu, Parili..." Jack was try his best to try to say parley but thanks to Kelly's help. "Jack? It's parley." She told him. "Parley?" Ragetti ask them. "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" He keep on going. "Jack come down." Kelly told him. "Parley? Down to the depths wherever man that thought up parley!" Pintel ask with a look. "That would be the French." Jack told them holding Kelly and smile at them.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 15

Ginger was standing next to Barbossa and seen Jack and Kelly coming up to them. 'So she ends up with Jack I see.' Ginger said to herself. "How the hell did you get off that bloody island?" Barbossa ask him. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land. You forgot one very….." As Jack was talking Kelly was looking at Ginger. "So you with him?" Kelly ask her with a look. "I could ask you the same but I know why." Ginger told her with a man look. The man look at them and they turn to them. "So that is your sister?" Barbossa ask Ginger. "Aye was my sister. But now I don't know." She told him. Kelly was close to Jack and he holds her. "So you to are together I see." Ginger told her. "Yes do you have a problem with that sister?" Kelly ask with a mean look. "I don't fucking care Kelly. " She told her. "Are you tow done for now?" The two men. "Any way Kill him and the girl!" Barbossa said to his crew. "Her blood did not ….work did it?". Kelly and Jack ask with a smile as the pirates had their weapons on her and Jack. "Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa ask them. "We know whose blood ye need." Both Jack and Kelly said with a smile. ' I hope they are not talking who I think they are talking about.' Ginger said in her mind. "What's the matter sis? Scared that we know that Will is the one that he needs?" Kelly whisper to her. "Yes and no but why are you doing this for?" Ginger ask her. "Because I told you...I want to be free and away from you and everyone that treat me like I am trash." Kelly told her. "How do I treat you like trash?" Her sister ask with a look as they got on the boat. "You tell me and everyone ales tells me to do this and do that. But I am not like that and anyway I am in love with Jack." Kelly told her. "I am sorry Kelly...and way?" She told told her. "Well sorry will not work and he is nice to me." Kelly told her. "Kelly you know that Jack been with other women and now you and he is a pirate." she told her. "Well Barbossa is one to and yes I could tell your in love with him." She told her. "Now I am going to not listening to you any more." She told her and put her head on Jack and Jack kiss her on the head. "Love you." Jack whisper to Kelly. "Love you." Kelly told him.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Sorry everyone for not wrighting the next chapter but I was not filling so go but here I am now and I feel good now and now here is the next chapter to the story.

Chapter 16

Kelly and Jack was in the Captains cabin with Barbossa and Ginger. "Jack you expect me to leave me standing on some beach whit nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" He ask Jack with a look as he set in the chair. Ginger was standing behind him with a mean look. Kelly was looking at the apples and then look up at Barbossa. "You have that wrong mate. He expect you to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all..." She was stop by Jack as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Watching us sail away with my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack told him with a smile and tacks a apple. They just keep on going and Kelly was giving her sister a nasty look saying "Your going to get it." Then Bo'sun came in and told Barbossa that they were coming up to the Intercepotor. Barbossa and Ginger went outside and Jack and Kelly runs out with them. "I am having a thought here Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce..." Jack was talking to Barbossa and Kelly was thinking to herself. 'Bloody hell Jack you better think what you are saying or we be...dead.' "See Jack that's exactly the attitude that lost you the..." Barbossa keep saying and Ginger was thinking to herself. 'Barbossa I hope you not going to do what I think you are going to do.' "Lock them up." Barbossa told them and Kelly look at Jack with a scared look. Jack gave the apple to Barbossa. Barbossa throws away jack's apple. "Hector what are you think?! What if something happens to my sister and Jack?" Ginger ask him. "What you care for her now?" He ask her as he look out the sea. "No but she still my sister." She told him as she turn and walk back to the cabin. "What the hell was all that about?" Barbossa ask himself. Down to the cells Kelly was holding Jack and Jack was trying to come her down. "Jack...I hate to say it but I am scard and I don't want to lose you." She told him with a look in her eye as Jack look he could see freedom, love and scared in them. "Love everything is going to be find." He told her. She looks down and a tear came running down. " Kel look at me." As she did he grab her and kiss her. He set down on the floor and she was in his lap and they stared to get into it but someone stop them. "Oh hell and I waned more." Kelly whisper in Jack's ear. "Well maybe after we are done with this and I make it you can because I do." He told her in her ear. "One thing Jack you better make it because your the only one for me." She told him and kiss him. Back up in the cabin Ginger was looking around. "I just wish Hector could feel the way I feel." She said in a whisper. "What's the matter Poppet?" Pintel ask her. "I think I might be in love with the Capitan, Pintal but the think is that you guys can't feel anything." She told him. "Dose he know?" He ask her. "No he dose not but I wish he did. "Well maybe one day that might happen Gin but for now just keep telling yourself he will feel soon." He told as he pat her back and left. "I hope your right." She said with sadness.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 17

"Jack what do you think they are doing out there?" Kelly ask Jack and try to look outside. "I have no..." But he did not got to finish because of the firing outside. "Oh shit that's not good." Jack said as Kelly came up to him. For Ginger she heard it and went out to see. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She ask herself and walk next to Barbossa. "I see you came out?" He told her with a look. She just look at him with a mad look. "Fire all!" Elizabeth yelled and Ginger heard her. Down below Jack was coming down Kelly who was hiding her head on Jack's chest. Then a something blow right thought the wall and mad a hole. Jack look at it and yelled "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" "Jack I don't think they can hear you love but look the cell door is open now we can get out of here. " She said with a smile and open the door and they left. Kelly was right behind him all the way. Ginger saw Will and the others yelling and she was good reading lips to. 'What do they think we..I mean them need Elizabeth? They...want Will.' She told herself with a smile. 'What's gotten in to me?' She shacks her head and Barbossa was looking at her then back at the other ship. Mean wale Jack and Kelly came up to a guy and take the rope. "Thank ye very much. Kel hold on love." Jack told her and she did and smile and kiss Jack's cheek. "Love you." She whisper in his ear. "Keep saying that and I will show you how much I love you." He told her. "Jack." She said holding him tighter. Then they swing right on to the Interceptor. "Jack and Kelly!" Gibbs said helping Kelly and then hands Jack a canteen. "Bloody damn it's empty." Jack said handing back to Gibbs and they walk over to Elizabeth. "Were is it?" Kelly ask her with a mean look. "What?" She ask looking at her. "The bloody Medallion! that's What. Now were is it?" Kelly said. "You better tell her." Jack said to Elizabeth. She look at him and slap him. "Wretch!" She said. "You will be asking for it now!" Kelly yelled but Gibbs grab her and hold her. "Thanks Gibbs." Jack said and look at her. "You come down Kelly and Elizabeth were be your dear William be?" He ask and then toke Kelly in his hands. Elizabeth was looking around and then Will yelled her name. Then Jack and Kelly see the monkey. "MONKEY!" They yelled together and starts to chase it. "Why thank you Jack." Barbossa said with a smile and Ginger by his side. "Your welcome." Jack said and Kelly nod. "Not you." Ginger said with a mean look. 'Well looks like someone finally found there freedom.' Kelly said in her mind. "We name the monkey Jack." Barbossa said to them and then look at the crew. "Gents our hope is restored!" He told them. Once everyone was tide up and Jack and Kelly was standing next to each other Elizabeth look at the ship and yelled "Will!" as the ship blow up. "You got to stop it! Stop it!" She yelled. "Welcome back Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time..." He was saying to her and Kelly on the other hand look out the sea and smile. "What?" Jack said. "You will see." She told him. "Barbossa!" Will came out of no where. "See." Kelly said with a smile. All Jack did was smile at her. "She goes free." Will told Barbossa. He just look at him and ask "What be your head at boy?" Ginger just look at him and shock her head.

TBC...  
Let me know how you like it so far...


	18. Chapter 18

I not own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 18

Will look at Elizabeth then said "She goes free!" To Barbossa. "Give it up Will! You only got one shot in that pistol and Barbossa and them can't die." Ginger said look at him. Barbossa just smile and nod. "Don't do anything stupid." Jack and Kelly said to him. Then Kelly look at Jack. "Jack he going to do something that will get us in trouble." She told him with a look. He not to her and look back at Will. Will look at them and points the pistol to himself. "You can't...I can." Was all he said to them. "Damn boy." Kelly said under her breathe. "Like that." Jack said with a found on his face. "How are you?" Barbossa said looking at him. "He is no one. No one at all right Jack?" Kelly said with a smile. "Only a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew..." Jack keep on saying. 'Good one Jack I just hope your plan works if not we are doom.' Kelly said in her head. "My name is Will Turner...My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner...His blood runs in my veins." Will to them. "You jackass...are you trying to get killed?" Kelly said in a whisper but Jack heard her say it. "I think he is love I think he is." Jack told her. Then Ragetti said something about Bootstrap and everyone was looking at him. "My Word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and lost in to Davy Jone's locker." Will said looking at everyone. "Will you know you  
Will never see Elizabeth any more." Ginger said with a look. But Will did not hare her. Well no one heard her at all because she whisper it so soft that no one heard her. "Your Terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa said to him with a look saying I really don't give a damn about you. Jack and Kelly was pointing at themselves. "And the crew...The crew are not to be harmed." Will said not looking at Jack and Kelly. "Agreed but this women will say with me. "Barbossa said holding Ginger. "That's find." Will said. "Hey!" Ginger said. "I say keep her!" Kelly said with a smile. "You know your no help." Ginger said to Kelly. "Like I give a damn about you! All you did was make my life a living hell. At least I have a men and you don't." Kelly told her with a mean look. "I do so have on!" Ginger said look at her eye to eye. "Then prove it." Kelly told her. Ginger gust froze right there and was in shock. "I thought so...your scared to do it." Kelly said with a smile. Then Ginger just snap and throw Kelly over board. When all of this was going on Elizabeth went over board and Jack was next. Jack saw what Happen to Kelly he make like he was going get his pistol. Which he did but he all so got Kelly to. Latter they got to the island and Kelly was not breathing and Jack was going off about The Black Pearl. "But you were marooned on this island before. Weren't you?" Elizabeth ask him as her was listing to Kelly's heart. "Shit!" Jack said then start doing CPR on her. "Come on Kell don't you live me!" Jack said to Kelly. Then she start to caught up the water and look in to Jack's eyes. "Jack?" Was all she said and he pick her up. He look at Elisabeth. "To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have anything hidden...Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before we can get to them." He told her. "Kelly you think you stand a little as I get this open?" He ask her. She nod and hold on to a tree. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow..." Elizabeth said. Jack open the caller door and got in. But Kelly was not leasing to them anymore and set on the grown and laying against the tree.

TBC...

Make sure to read and let me know how you like it so far.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

Chapter 19

At the Black Pearl

Barbossa was looking at Ginger. "What?" She ask him with a mad look. "Nothing." Was all he said to her and came up to her and hold her. "You had to do it love. You know that. She was getting under you skin." He told her and look down at her. She look up at him and she saw something in his eyes but it was gone. "I know." Was all she told him and lay her head on him. "Hector You really don't like Jack do you?" She ask him. "No I don't." He told her and then turn to the crew.

Back at the island

Jack and Elizabeth was still fighting. "Are that pirate that I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" She ask him. Jack was in the walking around trying to find something. "I was here a grand total..." Jack was talking and Kelly look where they are at and listen to him and smile. "Good luck there Elizabeth your getting on his bloody nerve." She said to herself then she saw Jack getting three bottles out of a..."What the hell there's a cellar on this island? Jack you surprise me everyday. But how did it get here I wander? Oh well." Kelly told herself and see Jack coming up to her. He help her up and hand her the bottle of rum. "Welcome to the Caribbean loves." He told them and handed Elizabeth the bottle. Then him and Kelly Walk away to get so wood for a fire. "She is getting on my fucking nerve." Jack told Kelly with anger. They were far away so Elizabeth could not hear them. "Now you know how I feel." Kelly said with a smile. Jack look at her and then push her up agents a tree. "Aye I do." He told her and then he kiss her. Kelly was in shock first but then she kiss him back. there bottles fell on the grown and there hands were very where the could get. Jacks one hand was holding her and the other was going below. She felt him going inside of her panes and she mone into his mouth. Jack pull back just a little and look at her and smile. "All ready wet for me Kelly?" He whisper into her ear. "Jack please." She told him. "What do you need Kelly?" He ask her as he stop rubbing her. "You Jack" She said to him. "And what do you want me to do?" He ask her. But Kelly was not going to have none of this so she went for is panes. "Jack just fuck me now." She told him. "Aye just to that." Jack told her as he pull down her panes and she did the same. "One question love?" He ask her. "Aye Jack?" She said. "Are you..." He was about to ask her if she was still a virgin but Kelly beat him to it. "Aye Jack I am." She side to him as she look down. "Don't worry love I will go slow." He told her and lay her down. "Jack is this going to hurt?" She ask him. "Yes it will but don't worry love." He told her and enter in to her. She hold onto Jack and bight his shoulder. He stop and look at her. "Relax my sweet." He told her and she did. "Go ahead Jack." She told him. So this went on for an hour or so. After there fun they gather the wood and Kelly look at Jack. "What is it love?" He ask her. "Nothing I just...Thanks Jack." She said laying her head on his arm. "Your welcome Kelly...Love you." He said and kiss he head. "Where have you two been and Kelly why do you...Oh never mind." Elizabeth said and set on the ground. Kelly and Jack put the wood down and Jack starts the fire and then set down next to Kelly and hold her. " You know I am not happy about this. I lost My ship and I have to put up with you." Jack told Elizabeth. "Me? What about her?!" She said pointing at Kelly. "Leave me out of this. You got yourself in this then you get yourself out but leave me and Jack out of your problem. Savvy?" Kelly told her as she drink her rum. Elizabeth look at her bottle and look at them. "Try it." Kelly told her. Later that night they all was dancing around the fire and singing. Jack was holding Kelly as they dance. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." They sing together. "I love this song!" He said and him and Kelly fell. "Do to Jack." Kelly said to him and she look at his chest. "When me and Kelly get the Pearl back we are going to teach it to the crew." Jack said and look at Kelly. "Love something wrong?" He ask. "I never seen this." She said look at the built holes in his chest. "It's along story sweet." He told her and kiss her on the head. "Ok." She said. "You'll positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said to him. "Not Just the Spanish main but the entire ocean or the entire world." Kelly said getting closer to Jack and grab her and smile at her. "We'll go wherever we want to go. After all that's what ships are for." Jack said. "What the Black Pearl really is...freedom." Kelly said taking a drink of her rum. "Damn this is good." Kelly said with a smile. "Jack it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth said to him. "Yes." Jack told her as he put an arm around her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better then last time. I think..." He said looking at Kelly when he said that. Kelly blush and smile as she look down. Jack tock his other hand and rub her lag. Elizabeth look at them. "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow..." Jack look at her. "I know exactly what you mean love." Jack told her as he curls his moustache. "To freedom." Kelly said holding up her bottle. "To freedom." Elizabeth said holding up hers. "To the Black Pearl." Jack said and drink his rum and Kelly did the same and they where both were out. Last thing Elizabeth saw was Jack pulling Kelly to him and Kelly bury her head in his chest. "What dose she see in him?" She whisper to herself as she throw her bottle into the fire and then she got and idea.

TBC...

Let me know if you like and thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own POTC but I do own Kelly and Ginger

 **Chapter 20**

 **At the Black Pearl that same night**

 **"You can't take the bed like that!" Barbossa yelled at Ginger. "I can and I will like it or not!" She yelled at him with the same anger. "I say you sleep with crew or with me but ye can't have the bed to yourself." He told her with a smile. She smile back the same smile. "Oh really now...Well how about you sleep with your crew and I get this bed." She told him. "Bloody hell no!" He yelled at her and hold her up agents the wall. She look at him in the eyes and smile at him. He smile back at her and kiss her. She push him off of her and walk out with out saying word. 'What happen in there. I thought...No it can't be...But...'She thought to herself looking out the sea as Barbossa came up to her. "Sorry...ye can have the bed love I will sleep out here." He told her as he look out the sea to. "Hector?" She ask not look at him. "Aye love?" He ask not even looking at her. "Why did you kiss me for?" She ask him. "To shut you up." Was all he said and she nod and walk away to the cabin.**

 **Morring at the island**

 **Kelly and Jack was sleeping good and Kelly was one to wake up first. She look at Jack's face as he slept and then smells something. 'Shit that can't be...' She try to get up and look but Jack got a good hold on her. "Jack...Jack..."She try to move him a little to get him up. But no luck so she got to his face and kiss him. "Love you keep this up we might do it again." Jack whisper to her. "How much like that love but the rum..." But she did not get it all out because Jack got up real fast and hold Kelly up. "Jack look." Kelly point at the burning island. Then they run up to Elizabeth. "No!" Jack said with a worry look. "Not Good!" Kelly yelled with the same look. They look at each other and then a Elizabeth. "Stop! Not Good!." They yelled at her. "What are you doing? You burned all the food and the shade!" Kelly said to her. "The rum!" Jack added. "Yes the rum is gone." Elizabeth said looking out to the sea like she was looking for something. "Why is the rum gone?" Jack ask looking at her. Kelly grab his arm to come him down. "One because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels." She told him with a look. "Hey I drink it to." Kelly said to her. "Yes I know and you should not drink it." She to her. "I will do what I want to do like it or not." Kelly told her holding up her head high. "Two that signal is over a thousand feet high and the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. You really think that there is even the slightest chance that they..." Kelly was not leasing to any more and looking out to the sea. Then she see Jack walking a way and follows and he pulls out his pistol. "Jack put it away she no worth it. Anyway look." Kelly said and pointing at the Dauntless. "Kelly what Ever happens I love you no matter what love." He told her and kiss her. "Same here." She told him.**

 **On the Dauntless**

 **Elizabeth was aruging with her father about Will. "But We have to save Will." She told him. "Like he is going to le to her." Kelly whisper to Jack. All Jack did was nod and keep on looking. "No you are safe now and will return to Port Royal immediately and not go after pirates!" He told her and looking at Jack and Kelly with a desuging look. All they did was wavy at him and smile. Elizabeth try her best to go back to save Will and Kelly could see that. 'So she do love him after all.' She said in her head and grabs Jack's hand. Jack look at her and smiles. 'I'm going to keep this one.' He said in his mind. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." Jack said look at them. "Jack?" Kelly try to worn him. "The Pearl was listing near to..." Kelly try to keep up what Jack was saying and then she know what he was doing. Norrington look at Jack like he was crazy or something. "By Remembering that I serve others. Mr. Sparrow and not only myself." He told them. "I beg you please do this for me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth said to him. "You got to be bloody kidding me." Kelly said out loud and Jack look at her. She look up at him. "I hate him." He told him. Jack nod and look away. Governor Swann look at his daughter and smiles at her. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He ask her. "I am." She told them as she look at Norrington. "A wedding! I love Weddings...drinks all around!" Jack said holding his arms out. Kelly just smack her hand on her face. "Jack you dum ass." She mumble as they put the irons on them. "Mr. Sparrow you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing yo the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible of the phrase..." Kelly could take any more. "Whatever you do to him I will do the same. I am not living with out Jack." Kelly said out loud. "So be it...Whatever you get she will get to do I make myself clear?" Norrington ask them. "Inescapably Clear." Jack said looking at him. "Clear. "Kelly said with a mean look. "I am sorry Jack I..." She did not get to finish when Jack look at her with a mean look. "Kelly..." Then he change to a sofa look. "You did a right thing love...But I think we can get out of this I gust hope it works." He told her and kiss the top of her head.**

 **TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own POTC I own is Kelly and Ginger**

 **Chapter 21**

 **On the Black Pearl morning came and Ginger was sleeping until she role over and felt something hard next to her. She open her eyes and see Barbossa sleeping next to her. "What the bloody hell!" she yelled and Barbossa shot right up. "What the hell?...Ginger is something wrong?" He ask her looking around and then at her. She had a not so happy look on her face. "Yes something is wrong. Your in the bed." She told him getting out of the bed. "Well I was not going to sleep with the crew that I can tell ye." He told her getting up to. "Well you could sleep in a chair is all I can say." With that she went out and go check on Will and the others. As she went down she head them talking. "William Turner?" Is what she heard Will say as she came up to them. "Bootsterp Bill. We Knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap What we did to Jack Sparrow. He would say it was wasn't right with the Code..." Ginger heard that and was thinking. 'Code? What bloody Code?' Then she listening some more. "We deserved to be cursed and remain cursed." Pintel told them. 'So it was this Bootstrap that made them like this.' She thought. She heard Ragett say something. "Good man." Gibbs said with his head down. "Let me gust it didn't go well with Barbossa?" She ask looking at them. "No." Pintel and Ragetti said to her. "The last time we saw Bill he was sinking into Davy Jones' locker." Pintel told them with a sad look on his face. Then Ginger felt Barrbossa behind her. She turn and see him. He was look mad and was not looking at her. He gave the keys to Pintal and Ragetti. "Bing him!" He yelled and walk way. "Hector?" She said following him up the stairs. "What?" He ask with anger. "Nothing." She said and let him walk away. 'Your fucking stupid Ginger there was your chance to tell him.' Her little voice told her. She just shock her head and walk out. In a boat with Jack, Kelly and the soldiers. Kelly was setting next to Jack putting her head on his arm. He look down and smiles and kiss her head. "I don't care for the..." 'James I don't care what you say.' She say in her head as she close her eyes. She open here eyes and heard Jack talk. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I convince Barbossa to sand his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless..." Kelly was looking at him and Norrington. "What do you have to lose?" Jack ask him putting a arm on to Norrington. He look at Jack and pulls the arm off of him. "Nothing." He told Jack. "Go going Jack." Kelly whisper under her breath. Jack heard her and gave her a anger look. "Wait after were done here. Your asking for it." He whisper to her. "Oh I can't wait I think I am..." But did not finish because Jack gave her a look saying you better not. She just smile at him and look at the water. "Now to be quite honest with you there's still a silk risk for those aboard the Dauntless..." Kelly did not listening anymore she see the cave and the ship. Then she seen the pirates heading to the Dauntless. "Shit" She whisper. "What?" Jack ask her after he got done. "They're heading to the Dauntless." She told him. "That means they are here." He told her. "Jack what ever happens I love you." She told him looking up to him. "And I you." He told her with a smile. Back at the Dauntless Elizabeth was in a cabin. "Coward! The commodore ordered. I have to tell him! The Pirates! They are cursed! They can't die!" She yelled to them. 'Oh what am I doing they never listening to me.' She thought. ""This Is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She try aging but no luck. "This is so dame stupid. Wait a mint." She told here self and got a idea. In the cave Everyone was gather around. "No reason to fret. Just a prick and few drops." Pintel said to will. "You make it sound so easy." Ginger said look at him. "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner." Twigg told them with a mean look. Ginger walk up to Barbossa and he look at here. 'I have to tell here.' He thought to himself. "What?" She ask looking around. "Um..." But he stop. She look at him but say nothing. Jack and Kelly was pushing through the crowd of the pirates. "Bag your pardon." They said as they went by. "Hector!" Ginger almost scream as he had Will and holding the knight getting ready to slit Will's throat. "Beagun by blood..." "Excuse Us." Kelly said as the got to the front. "By blood un..." Barbossa keeps on but stops aging and see Jack and Kelly. "Jack!" Barbossa said with a surprise look. "Kelly!" Ginger said with anger. "Not possible." Ginger and Barbossa said together. "Not Probable." Jack said with a look. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will ask them. "She safe Will just like Jack promised." Kelly said with a smile. "She's all set to marry Norrington. Just like she promised. You get to die for her just like you said." Jack told him. Kelly hit him on the back of the head. "You fuckin bum ass pirate." She said with a piss off look. "Shut up!" Ginger yelled. "You're next." Barbossa told Jack as he goes for Will's throat again. "You don't want to be doing that." Jack said looking at his nails and holding Kelly. "No, I really think I do." Barbossa told him. Kelly was think and then she got it. "Your Funeral." She said. "Why don't I want to be doing it?" He ask them with a look. "Well because..." Kelly was going to say as her and Jack pushed a pirate's arms off their shoulder. "Because the HMS Dauntless." She said to them with a smirk. "Pride of..." But Kelly was not leasing any more she was looking at Ginger. 'Ha I make a bet she did not tell him.' She thought with a look. 'I wonder what she thinking' Ginger said in her mind.**

 **TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Priates of the caribbean only the Kelly and Ginger**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Kelly look away from her sister and look out at the sea. See seen Murtogg, Mullroy and Norrington talking. 'It's a good thing I can read lips.' She thought looking at them. "What are we doing here?" Ask Murtogg. "The pirates come out unware of us and we catch them wen they are not looking." Mullroy said with a worry look." I know that but why are we here? I mean why aren't..." As the tow was talking Norrington was thinking to himself. 'Why did I bring these two bum heads along for?' "Because it was Mr. Sparrow who side." But Kelly look away and back to Jack and the others. "Just hear me out. You order your men to the Dauntless. They do what they do best..." Jack just keep on talking and Ginger was leasing to every word Jack was saying. Kelly on the other hand look at Will and shock her head. "What?" He ask looking to her. "You?" She said looking at Will. "What about me?" He ask look at her. "You are a pirate and you just don't see it yet. But you doing all of this for the girl that you love so much for." She said and turn away from him and walk back to Jack. 'What is...oh.." Will said with his eyebrows rise. "Savvy?" Jack finally got done. "Suppose in exchange..." Barbossa said with a look but got stop by Ginger. "You want him not to kill him." She said potting at Will. "No..No..Not at all by all means kill the whelp. Just not yet...wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Jack said waking up to the cease of medallions. "What the hell is he up to?" Kelly whisper to herself. Jack pick some of the medallions and look at them. "For instance after you've killed Norrington's men." He told them. "Every..." He drops one. Kelly seen what he was doing. Until he got to the last one and put it under his glove that he had on. Kelly just smile a little and Jack wink at her. Will seen what he did. "Your planning this from the beginning and you know about this Kelly?" Will ask them and looking a Kelly. "Hey I did not know anything about this Will Jack must came up..." But she stop and look at Jack. "Yeah I did." Jack said walking down and came up to her. She just gave him a look and look away from him. "I...We want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa told him as he look at Ginger. "Fifteen." Jack said looking at him. "Forty." Ginger said with a mean look. "Twenty-five and I'll buy you the hat." Jack said with a smile. Kelly look at Jack. "A really big one." She said with a smile. "Commodore." Both Jack and Kelly smile at him. Brabossa agreed and shack there hands. For Ginger she was not to happy about this at all. Jack turn to everyone and smiles. "All hand's to the boats!" Jack said but Barbossa came up to him and gave a look. Jack smile at him. "Apologies you give the orders." Kelly came up to him and hold his arm. Barbossa gave the orders to everyone. "Jack what are you bloody hell up to?" Kelly ask look at him. "You will see love." He told her and kiss her. "I just hope it something good." She said with a worry look. "It is baby gril...it is." Then they heard a voice. "Hold fire." That was Norrington who said that. "Jack look." Kelly said potting at Ragetti. "One ugly lady." Jack said with a whisper but she heard him. On the Dauntless Gov. Swann was going to see Elizabeth. "Elizabth? I just want you to know..." But what he did not know she was not in there. One of the sailor seen Ragetti and Pinel. "Yoo-hoo!" Ragetti said with a wave. "Will you stop that Pintel. I all ready feel like a fool." Ragetti said with a nasty look. "You look nice though." he told him with a smile. "I look nice?" Then they got into a fight and they show what they look like. Back at the cave Jack was look at the treasure and found a ring just Kelly's size pulse it was perfect for her. He put it in his pocket and Barbossa look at him. 'What is he going to do with that?' Barbossa wonder and look at Ginger. 'Damn when will I tell her?' He thought. "I must admit Jack I thought I had ye figured. But..." When Barbossa was talking. Kelly was looking at a neckless and a rings. "You know your boyfriend is one stupid pirate." Ginger told her sister. "Oh please like you are is not. At less I done it with him unlike you." Kelly told her with a smirk. "That your life and not mine I am going to wait for the right time." She told her with anger. "So you never told him." Kelly ask looking up to her. Both girls heard something and seen Jack throw a sword to Will and starts to fight Barbossa. "Oh this is going to fun." Kelly said tacking out her sword and start to fight the other pirates that was there. "Oh no you don't Kelly. I am not done with you yet." Ginger said with a mean look. "So be it!" Kelly said fighting her. All three men stop and look at them fight. 'That's my girl.' Jack said with a smile. 'That's it Ginger fight her.' Barbossa said with a smile to. 'What the bloody hell is going on with them?' Well wonder and then everyone was fighting again. "I hate you so much that I wish you was never born." Ginger said with anger. "Hey I was a way from you but you just keep popping up." Kelly said with the same anger. "Your going down!" Both of them yelled to each other.**

 **TBC...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own pirates or the caribbean only Kelly and Ginger**

 **Chapter 23**

 **At the Black Pear Elizabeth was arguing with the crew. "We got the Pearl." Gibbs told her. "What about Jack and Kelly? Your going to leave them?" She ask look at him with a worry look. "Jack owns us a ship." Sailor told her. "And we keep to the code." Gibbs told her. "The code? Your pirates!" She told them with anger. Out in the see Ragetti seen the Black Pearl. "Hey?" He said to Pintel. "What is it?" Pintel ask him with anger. "Look it the ship supposed be doing that?" Regetti ask pointing at the ship. "They're stealing the ship!" Pintel yelled. For Elizabeth she was going to the cave by boat. "Pirates." She said as she came to the cave. Then she seen Kelly and Ginger fighting and Jack and Barbossa fighting as well. She seen the Will was in trouble and picks up a heavy staff. "Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset." She told the pirate and knock him out. Then both Will and Elizabeth looking at Jack. "Whose side is Jack on?" She ask. Both Kelly and Ginger stop and look. "Wow." Kelly said looking at Jack. "Now that is strange." Ginger said. Kelly look at her and look a Barbossa. "And you talk about Jack." Kelly said looking at her. "What?...oh I seen Hector like that before." She told Kelly. "Oh you using his first name?" Kelly ask look at her with a smile. "Will you shut up!" Ginger yelled at her. Jack was looking at his hand as he turn in to a skeleton. "This is strange." Jack side. "Jack!" Kelly yelled at him. "Right." Jack said fighting Barbossa again then Ginger and Kelly was back in at in. Then Barbossa points his gun at Elizabeth and Jack cut his hand. "Elizabeth." Ginger yelled. Kelly turn and look at what was going on. "Oh Bloody Hell." She whisper as a gun shout been heared. "Hah ten years you carried that pisatol and you end up wasting it on me." Barbossa told him. "He didn't waste it." Will told him with anger. Will hold up his sword and cuts his left hand and he shows the bloody meadallion. "Barbossa look down and he was bleeding and he look at Jack. For Ginger she ran up to Barbossa and look at him. "Don't level me Hector." She said with tears. "I lov..." Barbossa was going to say. "I love you to Barbossa." She said and kiss him but he was gone. "They are going to pay for this." Ginger whisper and looking at Jack and Kelly. "Jack you love." Kelly ask Jack as she kiss him. "Yes love I am." He told her as he kiss her. "Oh by the way." Jack said going over to the gold and put on a crown and some other jewelry . "What?" Kelly ask look at him as he got on one knee. "Will you marry me Kelly RedRose?" He ask her holding up the ring he found for her. "Jack...Yes!" She said jumping in to his arms. "You know I love you." She told him. "Oh you to are so happy." Ginger said with anger. "You tell him." Kelly ask. "Shut the fuck up Kelly." Ginger said with anger and jumps out in the sea. "Dose..." Jack ask looking at Jack. "Yes she knows how to. Now when we get to our ship you own me something fun." She told him with a smile. "Oh I do...do I?" He ask smiling at her and kissing her as they got up and walk over to Will. "Where is Ginger going?" He ask them. "Ship." They said together. "We should get back to the Dauntless." Elizabeth said not looking at them. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment..."Jack said as Kelly but in. "That was it." She said holding Jacks arm. "Now if you be so kind...I'd much obliged if you'd drop me and my lovely so to be wife off to our ship." Jack told Elizabeth. "I'm sorry Jack and Kelly." She told them as they rowing back to the Dauntless. "They done what's right by them." Jack was saying as Kelly look out to the sea. 'I wonder what is going to happen with me and Jack...Oh yeah i know now.' Kelly said with a sad face. "Jack I am scared." She told him holding him. "Don't worry love everything is going to be ok I hope." Jack said look at the ship they was coming up to. After the long ship ride back to Port Royal once they got there they put Kelly and Jack in a cell to wait for the hanging. Kelly look around and no one was there and she look at Jack. Jack look out the window and then look at Kelly. He smile at her and grab her. "What ever happens to day love I want you to know I love you so much." He told her as he push her up the wall. "Jack they will hear." She Whisper to him in his ear as he kiss her neck. "Not if I keep you quite." He told her. "How are you going..." But she was stop by Jack kissing her. She kiss him back and pull down her pants and jack did the same. "Bring it on Jack." She whisper to him. He lift her up and hold he as they made love. The next day was the day of the hanging and Kelly and Jack was standing at the post. "Kelly Night..." The guy that read the paper to the say but got stop. "Kelly RedRose." Kelly said with a smile. He gave her a look and keep on reading. "Jack Sparrow...Be it known that you have..." But got stop again this time by Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told him with a smile and then frown. As they read the paper of what Jack did Kelly was looking around. "What the hell is Will doing?" Kelly was whispering. Jack hared her and look to. "This is Wrong." She heard Elizabeth say. But did not here what Gov. Swann said. "Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..." The guy said. Kelly look at him then at Jack. "Really?" She ask with shock. Jack smile at her and look at the guy. "Ah yes." He said with a smile. The guy just keep on going and Kelly seen Will talking to Elizabeth and Gov. Swann. "I can't breathe." Elizabeth said and fell back. Then she see Ginger with Will. Will and Ginger Yelled at the people. "Move!" They yelled and throw the sward to sticks to the wood. Jack and Kelly was trying to hold on until Will and Ginger cut them free from the gallows. Jack fell and Kelly fell to. "Shit that fucking hart." She said getting up and Jack came up to her and cut the ropes that was tie to there hands. "You ok Kell?" He ask her. "Yes I find might be sower but find." She told him with a smile and pull out her sword out the wood. "Come on you two!" Ginger told them. "I thought you be at the ship?" Kelly said with a look. "Nope I be staying her for now." She told her with a smile. "Well thanks..." Kelly said as fight off the guards they found Jack and Will and help them with the rope the had. "Made up?" Jack ask looking at her. "Nope." She said with a smile and looking at Ginger. Then they were surrounded by Norrington's men. "I thought we might have to endure some manner..." Kelly stop leasing and seen Ginger with Elizabeth. 'That's were she belongs not with us pirates but then gain she dose have her sea lags..' She stop thinking and seen something black. "On out return to Port Royal. I granted you clemency and this is how you think of me? By throwing in you lot with them? They are pirates!" Gov. Swann told Will as he look at Kelly and Jack. Kelly smile at him and he look away. 'That's right I am what I am.' She thought to herself. "And a good man and woman. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn..." But for Ginger she tuned out and look at her sister. 'I hope she is happy...I lost the one I love and he is gone. Why me I don't know but one day..." She stop and look at Norrington. "You forget your place Turner." He said to Will. "It's right here between you and Jack and Kelly. "As is mine." Elizabeth said standing next to Will. "And me." Ginger said coming up to them. "I know I hate my sister but I do love her and I found some one and end up missing him." She told them looking down. "Elizabeth and Ginger! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" Gov. Swann told them. "So this is where your heart truly lies then?" Norrington ask Elizabeth. As they talk Jack and Kelly when be hind her and Will and jack look over his shoulder and tap on Kelly to look. She did and smile at him. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place eh?" Jack said to Gov. Swann. "I want you to know I was rooting for you." He told Norrington. "I was not." Kelly said with her arms folded as she look at Norrington. "Elizabeth...It would never have worked between us." He told her. Kelly rolled her eyes when he said that. "I keep him busy." She told her and they look at Will. "Will nice hat." They both said as they walk to the battlement and Kelly grab on to Jack's back and hold on. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." And they fall off. "Jack!" Kelly yelled. "Idiots. They have nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette. "They might be Idiots but they do have somewhere to go." Ginger said with a smile and walk back to Will and Elizabeth. And then they seen the ship. "What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette ask looking at Gov. Swann. Ginger look at them and then look at Norrington coming up to them. "Mr. Turner." He said with a look. "I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will told Elizabeth. "This is a beautiful sword I would expect the man who made it to show the same care..." Ginger was not paying any action to them and look at Jack and Kelly. "Jack?" Kelly ask him. "Yes Kelly?" He ask as he was swimming to the ship. "Don't let me drown." Kelly said with a scared face. "Love just hold on tight and I got this." He told her. "You bloody hell better Jack or I kill you." She told him. "I like to see you try love I like to see you try." He said with a smile. Back to Ginger she turn around and seen Elizabeth and Will kiss. She smile and look back at her sister and Jack claiming on the ship. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack told him. "We finger were more actual.. guidelines." Gibbs told him as he help them up. "Captain Sparrow the Black Pearl is yours." Anamaria told him as she put Jack coat on his shoulders and hug Kelly. Kelly and Jack walk over to the wheel and Kelly was standing between him and the wheel. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the brace! let down and to run free. Now...Bring us that horizon." He said to them and takes out his compass and looks at it and grabs Kelly. Kelly look up to him and kiss him. And really bad eggs.. drink up me'earties yo ho." They both sing. "Hey Jack?" Kelly ask him. "Yes love?" She whisper in his ear and he grin a dark grin.**

 **The end...or is it?**

 **Thanks for all of you reading don't forget to look for the new story wich is called Lost and Freedom 2 : The Chest**


End file.
